


启明 Illuminated

by cinnabary



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary
Summary: Summary：自八岁起亚瑟一直渴望着杀掉梅林，但这个机会终于变得唾手可得之时，他却犹豫了。Warning：原作架空，少年王储瑟/摄政法师梅，隐藏反养成。相爱相杀，一盆狗血。2016.1
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	启明 Illuminated

Illuminated 启明  
by故衣红莲  
Summary：自八岁起亚瑟一直渴望着杀掉梅林，但这个机会终于变得唾手可得之时，他却犹豫了。  
Warning：原作架空，少年王储瑟/摄政法师梅，隐藏反养成。相爱相杀，一盆狗血。  
\---  
我不知道那是恨是爱 无穷的光在你的黑色箭囊  
——《你眼里有一个神秘在烧》安东尼奥·马查多

太阳西斜了。当亚瑟驱策他的白马沿着空阔土地狂奔时，那金色的独眼悬在他的正前方，逐渐充血，投下沉默而辉煌的凝视。迷雾森林的边界已隐约可见，树木的巨影如夜色一般渐渐漫到脚下。在暮与夜的交界，年轻的王子勒马回身，留恋地望了一眼他的故土。遥遥望去，卡美洛城堡东侧已完全没入黑暗，阴影正以无情而稳定的节奏咬啮西侧的粗糙石壁。但在王旗飘扬的至高处尚存一丝晶莹光线，它是如此澄明洁净，照亮他碎金般的头发和白皙前额，好似一句无声的圣咏。  
“殿下，我们得赶快。日落之后森林里就会起雾，到那时路更难走。”梅林察觉到他的犹豫，在前方不远处停下，被勒紧缰绳的牡马不安地刨着蹄子。他的面容隐没在黑色斗篷下，幽暗的蓝眼睛深若夤湖，晚风轻轻牵动他的衣角。  
“是，大人。”亚瑟沉默一下收回目光调转马头，语气恭敬冷淡，甚至没有向梅林投去哪怕短暂的一瞥。马蹄再度扬起尘土，两人身影很快越过森林边界，没入暗影幢幢的丛莽。  
随着旅程向森林腹地深入，太阳的最后一丝余晖也从旅者眼瞳中消失，路径变得模糊难辨。梅林放慢速度，掌心向上轻声念咒，透明的蓝色光球自他手中浮出，照亮前行的道路。亚瑟眼睛里闪过一丝惊异，望向身侧的梅林：“那个时候是你。”  
“许多时候都是我，你不知道罢了。”微光中法师的眉目苍白柔和，似乎在微笑。  
这个笑搅乱了亚瑟本就不平静的心，许多沉淀的记忆和思绪从底部浮出水面。梅林很少笑，但亚瑟记得他在不久前见过这样的笑容。三天前他从波吕斐摩斯长达月余的囚禁中死里逃生，带着巨人的头颅和满身血污只身返回卡美洛。马蹄踏入城堡中庭，人们用欢呼、眼泪、绣着金线的饰物和香醇的酒液将他淹没。王子目光奋力穿透人群来回逡巡，终于在遥远的长廊角落里发现梅林。正是秋季爽朗的晴日，法师皮肤清亮苍白，深蓝眼睛遥望他的方向，嘴唇边噙着一丝笑意。  
喧哗声仿佛突然都下沉，只剩下明澈碧蓝的天空。亚瑟慌乱地转开视线，以大笑和盲目拥抱掩饰突然袭来的失重感。他的左肋在战斗中受伤，此刻再度撕裂，汩汩流出血液。甜蜜混杂着尖锐的痛楚，厌恶扭缠着渴望，如同从刀锋舔舐鲜血，在蜜糖中滴进毒药。亚瑟将杯中酒饮尽，精巧的银杯随手掷在石头台阶上。他没有再回头看一眼。  
然而胜利女神的双翅并未长久翼蔽卡美洛，她以一种滑稽的方式将荣耀桂冠从亚瑟·潘达贡额上摘走。就在当天夜里的庆功宴上，红发女巫众目睽睽之下凭空出现，声音凄厉地控诉亚瑟杀死她唯一的儿子。巨人的头颅高悬在卡美洛的火刑堆，圆眼空洞焦黑，蕴满怨毒。女巫像突然出现时那样在空气中消失，留下了她所能给予这个王国最恶毒的诅咒：卡美洛将陷入永夜，生活其中的人再也不能见到光明。  
恐慌在王国中蔓延。第二天清晨的第一缕阳光曾短暂驱散了瘟疫般的恐惧，紧接着却爆发了更大的混乱：一种从未见过的传染性眼疾自下城区蔓延开，并迅速爬进卡美洛城堡的高墙之内。患者起初只感到轻微头痛和视线模糊，在三到五个小时后突然完全失明。王宫中资历最老的御医盖乌斯反复检查研究都无法查清这种疾病的来源，更遑论治疗方法。患者的眼睛看起来都那么正常，没有任何异物和病变，但他们眼前只有无法穿透的黑暗，仿佛被上帝之手遮住了眼睛。  
“魔法。”有人低声说。女巫的诅咒此时才显露出它残酷狰狞的面目，这是无法被火驱散的永恒的夜，自无何有之乡降临在饱经苦难的古老城市。尽管做了紧急隔离措施，两天后王国中的患病人数还是达到十分之一，整个国家的防御和生产近乎瘫痪。  
第三天清晨，亚瑟以王储身份召开内廷的紧急会议，宣布他将和摄政法师一起外出寻找破除诅咒的方法，王宫中一切事务移交给骑士莱昂和兰斯洛特。他留下了象征王权的图章戒指，若他能回来，等待他的将是最荣耀的加冕。但如果他不能，他相信他们会为它找到合适的佩戴者。  
“今晚就到这里，日出之前我们还有六个小时可以休息。”梅林的声音将他从沉思中唤醒，亚瑟四下看看，乳白夜雾弥漫，近在咫尺的树木变成一团团依稀可辨的巨大黑影。光球此刻不复梅林刚召唤时的清澈，好似隔着一层磨砂玻璃看屋内的灯，昏暗模糊。  
空气寒冷潮湿，雾气在锁子甲上凝结成细密的小水珠，披风浸满露水变得又湿又重。亚瑟敏捷地跳下马，寻找一块可以躺下休息的干燥空地。他知道一个舒适安全的憩所于法师而言不过是一次手掌的翻覆，但他耻于开口向梅林要求任何东西，许多年来他在这一点上都做得很谨慎。  
梅林卸下马具，对马匹轻声咕哝着难解的语言，两匹马亲昵地蹭蹭他的肩头向树林纵深处缓步走去。这些有灵性的动物知道在哪里可以找到草地和水源，或许还有酸甜馥郁的浆果。当梅林再次召唤时它们便会准确地找到这个宿营地，预备开始新一天的长途奔波。  
他们在一棵较大的栎树根部躺下，森林重新陷入寂静，不时传来一两声鸮鸟的低鸣。梅林躺在离他一臂远的地方，呼吸平缓。亚瑟合上眼睛，肌肉疲倦却没有睡意。他感到周围的空气变了，湿润流动的雾不复存在，周围仿佛竖起透明的屏障，空气凝止，干燥而温暖。  
“许多时候都是我。”亚瑟突然理解到梅林这句话的含义，现在他带着憎恨在其中发现了一丝不易察觉的嘲弄。  
“殿下，你睡不着吗？”梅林在黑暗中侧身朝着他。  
“是的……呃……我，大人，请叫我亚瑟。”  
这很古怪。自他们第一次相见已过去十三年，他们曾像彼此的骨血那样亲密，如今却在远离人烟的黑暗森林中小心翼翼地使用着敬语。言辞即壁垒，梅林精于此道，就像他玩弄那些古怪邪恶的咒语一样操纵他们之间的距离。  
“亚瑟。”梅林停顿了一下，“你想谈谈吗？”  
“我不知道有什么可谈的。”亚瑟僵硬地回答。他不是很喜欢两人间此刻这种谈心的模式，这也不是他们之间通常的相处方式。通常梅林会直接告诉他，做这个，做那个，怎样想是对的，怎样想大错特错。这种绝对的命令式教育将他塑造为一个完美的王储，但教育内容中从不包括跟他的教育者谈心。  
“那么，跟我说说那个巨人吧。”  
经过短暂的心理斗争后王子终于妥协，开始讲述：“在出发之前我想象过它的样子，但第一次看到那个生物时我还是愣住了。”  
“我是在海边的一个岩洞里找到它。它有一棵紫杉那么高，皮肤粗糙，毛发浓密，脸上长着一只巨大的圆眼。它身上大概带有某种魔法，弓箭无法射穿，我从一开始就该想到……”  
“你不可能想到所有的事情。”  
“但如果我想到，就能避免后面发生的一切。”亚瑟的声音泄露了内心的挣扎和自责。他问出显然已经考虑很久的问题：“我是否不够仁慈？”  
“对敌人仁慈是对自己残忍。为了爱你的人，为了卡美洛，你首先要活下去。你做了在当时最正确的选择。”  
“可是卡美洛的人民却因我的选择受苦。”  
梅林轻轻叹了口气。“这是你要学习的一课，亚瑟。有时一个正确的选择不一定能带来好的结果，因为命运的轨迹无法捉摸，你不可能赢过它的。”  
“那我怎能知道自己现在做的事情是有意义的？我们一路向西寻找日出之海，却没有确定的路线。如果我们走错了方向呢？如果我们到达了却得不到神的回应呢？如果这所有的——所有的努力都是徒劳，如果卡美洛真的毁在我手上，毁在我鲁莽愚蠢的冒险上——？”亚瑟激动地坐起身，过大的压力令他失去了对情绪的掌控。  
“我来告诉你一种最坏的情况。假设有人清楚地告知你诅咒不可能破除，你是否会完全放弃希望？我能理解你的绝望，但我也能理解你的坚持。尽自己的力量尝试，不是为了拯救卡美洛，而是为了拯救自己。”  
他几乎说服了亚瑟，但金发少年不会轻易承认。他咄咄逼人地反问：“你做这些又有什么意义？对你来说这不过是很短的路程，简单的把戏，你大可以轻而易举地做救世主，理所当然地成为国王。”黑色的愤怒在胸腔内无声燃烧，亚瑟忘记了保持表面的尊敬，甚至在话语中带上危险的暗示。他以为这些话至少可以刺痛梅林虚伪的假面，梅林的反应却比他想象的还要无趣。  
“你将我的力量想得太夸张了，这个诅咒必须借助外力才能破解。殿下，时间不早了，尽快休息吧。”梅林截住话头，再次将他推远。  
我不相信你。亚瑟不再说话，盯住眼前浓郁的夜，慢慢地，无比冷静地想。我绝不相信一个杀死我父亲又掌控我十年的巫师。  
他满怀复仇的渴望睡去，但在坠入梦境的前一刻，有什么东西自脑海中突然浮现，利刃一般刺伤了他年轻的心脏。那是一双安静的蓝眼睛，里面倒映着他自己的脸。在阳光下，它光芒熠熠，灿若晨星。  
*  
亚瑟刚好在日出时醒来。迷雾森林积满落叶的地面显然不如王子的床帐舒适柔软，他睡得不是很好，梦境纷繁，带来轻微的头痛。与巨人在岩洞中周旋一个多月，经历几番苦战和长途奔波，返回之后没有任何喘息的时间便不得不着手处理诅咒造成的混乱……精神和体力的双重磨折令他第一次感觉力不从心。他毕竟只有十八岁，与一个王国的命运相比，他的肩膀尚显稚嫩。  
林中雾气伴随着第一缕阳光散去，梅林已经在照料马匹，语声絮絮，嗓音低沉柔和。空气清澈甜美，叶间传来鸟儿悦耳的啭鸣，即便对心事重重旅者而言这仍然是一个美妙的早晨。梅林显然没有察觉到亚瑟已经醒了，否则他就会戴起斗篷——当有别人在场，特别当那个人是亚瑟时，他总是很注意遮掩自己的脸。  
比起巫师他的长相更像精灵。有幸亲眼见到梅林的人往往惊异于他乌黑柔软的卷发，雪花石膏一样白皙的皮肤，烟灰蓝的美丽眼睛。他的清瘦单薄与传言中的冷漠强大对比是那样鲜明，又是那样浑然一体——光阴历历刻痕将一切磨蚀为沙土，尘世桑田沧海，他的脸却始终年轻。五岁的小潘达贡第一次在城堡走廊里遇见，从此铭刻于心的脸，与此刻十八岁的亚瑟王子眼中的容颜别无二致。它无声地嘲弄着亚瑟生命里那些刺痛他的部分——他所珍视的一切，都可以被梅林在一个闪念间摧毁。  
亚瑟站起身，落叶窸窣作响。梅林自然地回身戴上兜帽，两人在沉默中吃完干燥无味的早饭。如果路途顺利，今天将走出迷雾森林，越过卡美洛边界。  
“森林西侧边界是流寇频繁出没的地带，要多加小心。”出发前梅林叮嘱。亚瑟随口应答，翻身上马。不知道是不是因为困倦，他觉得视线有点模糊，身体轻微地前后摇晃。  
“殿下，怎么了？”梅林敏锐地注意到他短短几秒钟的异常，  
“没什么。”亚瑟抓紧缰绳稳住自己，不想在法师面前显得自己似乎弱不禁风。少年的骄傲和对梅林的反感让他忽略了这个事实：整整十三年，梅林曾无数次为他包扎和医治身上大大小小的伤口。  
法师仔细审视他，目光仿佛能穿透内心。他从马上轻盈地跃下，走到亚瑟面前，检查金发少年左肋伤处，手指顺着肋骨从上往下轻轻按压，问他会不会痛。亚瑟条件反射地绷紧了身体，并不是因为疼痛——事实上三天前梅林对伤口使用了治愈魔法，现在已几乎痊愈了——而是因为梅林离他那么近，一抬手肘就可以蹭到梅林的额发。  
无限长的几秒钟内他无比渴望那么做，但他克制住了自己。梅林检查完毕，语气有些困惑：“确实有什么不对劲，但我说不清是什么。你确定自己没有不舒服？”  
“我好得不能再好了，大人。”  
“那么，我们出发吧。有什么状况一定及时告诉我，毕竟前方还有不短的路程。”  
旅者一路向西，可供马匹踏足的小径已被森林吞噬，变成灌木与藤蔓的一部分。偶尔能找到模糊的兽迹，但总体来说，马匹已举步维艰。亚瑟摸了摸剑柄，预备跳下马开辟前路，但梅林制止了他。法师闭上眼睛又猛地张开，眼瞳变为金色。目光所及之处草木像水浪那样哗啦啦地向两侧分开，让出一条道路。亚瑟目瞪口呆地看着一棵巨大的老柳树抬起疙疙瘩瘩的脚费力地移到路边，树根处的土泛起水波状的柔软波纹。  
“这是……怎么？”  
“森林有它自己的脾气，有时候需要与他们商量好，仅此而已。我猜想自己的人缘还不错。”梅林在兜帽下冲他愉快地眨眼睛。亚瑟不记得自己是否在第二个人身上看到过如此明亮纯净的眼神。  
“我靠自己也可以走出森林。”王子不高兴地偏过头说。他听着几乎像个自尊心受挫的小孩子，梅林忍不住露出微笑，随即收敛笑意。  
“抱歉，殿下，有些事你非做不可，但有些事由我代劳会更方便一些。”  
亚瑟从鼻子里哼出声音：“从旅途开始到现在，我看不出自己有什么存在的必要。”  
梅林沉默了一会儿。  
“我让你感觉自己没用，是吗？”  
你始终让我感觉自己没用。亚瑟抿紧嘴唇，脸色沉下来。他已度过不知天高地厚的童年时代，不再天真地以为只要自己足够快便可以将剑刺入梅林的心脏。过人天资和夜以继日的苦练令他早早便成为这片土地上最优秀的骑士，但与梅林的力量相比仍旧不啻以卵击石。  
“许多品质都比力量更宝贵，你总有一天会了解自己的价值。”梅林温和地说，“你命中注定会成为伟大的王者。”  
不知道是不是亚瑟的错觉，梅林的声音有些悲哀。  
这一天接下来的旅途乏善可陈。他们安静而迅速地穿过魔法开辟的小径，森林在身后如深绿的潮水般重新合拢。将近傍晚，高大的树木已很少见了，较低矮的栎树、水杉和一丛丛颜色灰绿的灌木从身边闪过。林地中空隙变大，成束的金色阳光无遮拦地洒在脸上，带来深秋难得的暖意。  
“停下！”梅林突然说。  
亚瑟本能地勒住马，将疑惑的目光投向法师。梅林摘下兜帽，向他做了一个噤声的动作。两人屏息凝神倾听，林雀在枝桠上跳跃，发出尖细的鸣叫，紧接着扑扇翅膀向上飞去。森林里静得反常，亚瑟将手轻轻按在剑柄上，等待着。  
左侧由远及近传来一阵古怪的声响。一个大家伙正在向他们逼近，速度很快，亚瑟听见无数细小枝条断裂的声音。他瞥了一眼梅林，法师正专注地望着那个方向，神情严肃。暮色似乎降临得太快了些，亚瑟已经开始看不清树木的轮廓，四周笼罩在神秘的昏暗之中。  
那东西猛地从树林中跃出，是一只受惊的鹿，慌不择路地自他们面前跑过，箭一般消失了。亚瑟松了口气，好笑于方才的大惊小怪，但几乎是同时，一枝弩箭“嗖”地自身后飞来，险险擦过耳边，钉进前方不远的杉树树干。  
“撒克逊人！”他听见梅林大喊，自己旋即抽出长剑。几乎是一瞬间他们已陷入包围，白马惊惶地嘶声扬蹄，这些人插着羽翎的古怪头盔和绘有毒蛇猛兽的盾牌令它大受惊吓。亚瑟跳下马背，架住迎面劈来的利刃，与他的敌人进行殊死搏斗。攻击者已经从他的衣着猜出他是卡美洛的骑士，像苍蝇叮血般朝他扑来。亚瑟一面巧妙地闪避和反击，一面尽力拖延时间。他知道有梅林在战斗不会持续很久，只要给他足够的施法时间——该死的梅林到底在哪？！  
你太天真了。在生死攸关的战斗中，他心底有个声音毒蛇一般冷冷地说。你怎么知道这不是梅林策划的？也许他只是不想亲手杀了你罢了。  
这声音令他全身发冷，绝望感自脚底升到头顶。  
他杀了你的父亲，总有一天也会杀了你。你不是早就想到了吗？那声音仍旧不肯停歇，嘲弄着他，刺激着他。  
“滚开！滚开！”亚瑟双眼血红，像受伤的野兽一样厉声咆哮，手中的剑硬生生将面前敌人的颈骨断为两截。滚烫粘稠的鲜血喷涌而出，溅了他一头一脸，让他像刚从地狱里爬出一般凶暴可怖。敌人短暂退却，亚瑟喘息着向后退了一步，突然浑身僵硬地站在原地。  
他看不见了。  
先前他以为是暮色的昏暗，突然像放下一副帘子一般将仅剩的微光尽数遮去，只剩下纯粹的黑。鲜血从脸上滴落，由滚烫变得冰凉。不过短短几分钟的时间，他已经体会到由绝望到万劫不复的滋味。女巫的咒诅完完整整地应验，这是永夜。  
敌人再度逼近，亚瑟举起剑，心中像死水一般寂静。他要像真正的骑士一样死于荣耀的战斗，而非死于软弱、诡计和欺骗。  
*  
走廊尽头放着一面圆镜，巨大沉重的镜框是青铜制成，正上方刻着女神朱诺的雕像。她神情严肃，没有瞳仁的眼睛神秘地注视前方，双头蛇自她的脖颈垂下，两个头颅在她的下颌处扭缠成一个结。  
孩子将自己藏在镜子后面。它被打磨得薄而精致，两面都可清晰地印出人像，但靠墙的这一面积了不少灰尘。他细嫩的手指在灰尘上漫不经心地画出无意义的图案，图案中镶嵌自己脸孔破碎的倒影。他将脸凑过去，从洁净的断面中观察自己的眼睛，镜面靠近鼻尖的地方很快凝上一层雾气。  
火把在他头顶发出毕剥声响，这是十二月一个极度寒冷的夜晚。孩子只穿着单薄睡衣，但他尚可忍耐。卫兵十分钟后换岗，那时他会趁机溜进那扇门，没有人会发现他不睡觉乱跑。有时他会觉得奇怪，大人们能够如此轻易地被欺骗。他们几乎连自己眼皮底下的东西都视而不见。  
卫兵独自站着，四下看看，小小地打了个哈欠。夜已经深了，他的伙伴从走廊另一侧走过来，两人手中的矛交叉一下。这个短暂的交接仪式后他们寒暄了两句，孩子在此刻沿着阴影溜出，无声地推开对于他来说过于巨大的门扇。一个很小的缝隙就足够了，两秒钟后他已站在父亲的书房，用背部顶上门四处张望。  
房间里温暖如春，壁炉中火焰熊熊，弥漫着一股松香气味。他的父亲乌瑟王坐在紫杉木桌前阅读文件，蜡烛的影子轻轻摇晃，将他脸上映得沟壑分明。圆眼，紫红的方脸，一张冷酷暴戾的君王的脸。  
乌瑟王没有注意到他的儿子进来了。连日来他为神谕所困，祭司预言他的孩子将成为这片土地有史以来最伟大的王，但他需要一个合适的教导者。这对乌瑟而言无足轻重，他对金发小儿子的疼爱不如长女，这孩子的新生伴随着死亡，冥神夺走了他唯一挚爱的妻子。悲伤和思念掏空他生命中曾经存在的能够感到温情的能力，他越来越反感看到孩子的脸——那粗金般润泽坠手的头发，灵动的蓝眼，隐藏在标致脸骨和细腻肌理下，尚未完全萌芽的美貌，令他无时无刻不想起失去的痛苦，想起他自己曾犯下的罪孽。  
孩子对这一切毫不知情，他只知父亲在疏远他。五岁生日以后他有半个多月没有见到父亲，他们不肯带他去见他。书房是不允许孩子进入的，但渴望在小小的心脏中烧灼，令他忘记了被惩罚的恐惧。他想让父亲的手亲昵地放在自己头发上揉弄，记忆中这曾经有过几次，他记得那很温暖。  
“父亲。”他从阴影里走出来，用较大的声音怯怯地喊。乌瑟吓了一跳，从椅子上弹起来，瞪着地板中间站着的小小的不速之客。  
“出去！”他没有来得及说出第二句话，父亲已经朝他大步走过来，紫红的脸上青筋跳动。乌瑟王轻易地提着睡衣后领把他拎起，“砰”地打开房门，怒斥门口的卫兵：“谁让你放他进来的？！”  
他像一只被叼住后颈的幼猫般被抛了出去，卫兵吓了一跳，及时接住他，避免了他径直撞在墙上的危险。孩子胃里一阵翻腾，当他眼前的景物晃动得不再那么厉害时，他从卫兵怀里跳下来，一路踉跄着飞快地跑开了。  
“告诉他的保姆，让人找到他带他回去睡觉。”孩子的身影消失在走廊尽头，乌瑟怔了一下看看自己的手，似乎不相信自己方才所为。他的声音很疲倦，他已经很久没有休息好了。  
孩子赤着脚跌跌撞撞地沿着台阶向上爬，眼泪从他湛蓝的眼中大颗大颗滚落，但他咬紧嘴唇不发出声音。他爬上无人守卫的废弃塔楼，这里有一扇窗，可以同时看见星穹和整个卡美洛的灯火。无数个夜晚他在这里度过，孩子抱紧膝盖蜷缩在石阶上透过窗户向外望去，银河仿佛朝着瞳孔哗啦一声倾泻，眼前一片模糊灿烂的银光。  
他几乎睡着了，直到他听见有人从下面走上来，步履不疾不徐，用柔和清亮的声音叫他的名字。孩子不出声，将自己往阴影中缩了缩，把脸埋进膝盖。来人将手中的灯放在他脚边，手放在他头顶上，而后滑到他的肩膀，将他整个人圈进怀中。  
那双手过于温暖，孩子情不自禁地抬起头，一个黑发蓝眼的年轻人蹲在他面前，眼中含着关切。他看上去很清瘦，有一双精灵般的耳朵，穿着仆人的衣服。亚瑟不记得自己见过他，但这人身上的气息令他觉得怀念——如果他懂得什么是怀念。  
“我认识你吗？”他困惑地问。  
这个问题让那人怔住了，灰蓝眼睛闪烁湿润的光，朝他笑着摇头：“不。但我是你的朋友。”  
“你叫什么名字？”他留恋地用脸颊蹭着肩头那只手。当那白皙修长的手指抚摸他，替他擦去脸上的泪痕时，自感官到灵魂涌动着一阵难言的安定和愉悦。这感觉极度细微朦胧，却令他内部受创的心脏逐渐平复愈合，关闭了内部的一切。  
“我叫梅林。我带你回去睡觉，好吗？你要冻僵了。”孩子顺从地朝他伸开双臂，让自己陷入这个神秘美丽的年轻人的怀抱中。  
梅林环抱着小小的金色的男孩走下台阶。孩子细嫩的脸已经有了宝石般的轮廓，亮如金器里嵌入的一颗钻石。他的骨骼细巧稚嫩，但身体却显出不可思议的灵巧和力量。天生的战士。他想，但他要成为国王，还需成长很长很长的时间。  
孩子感觉困倦，长长的睫毛合拢，遮住明亮执拗的眼睛。抱着他的人手指轻柔地扫过他的头发，呼吸轻拂着他的睫毛，一点点温存的瘙痒。  
“你不要走。”他靠近梅林的胸口轻声咕哝，半睡半醒。  
“我不会走。”那人轻轻地拍着他的脊背，让他有种从未有过的被爱的感觉。“我永远不会离开你，亚瑟。”  
*  
假如福音书上所讲的天堂真的存在，那他此刻大概已经在那里了。身体的所有伤痛都消弭无踪，甚至灵魂内部的创痛也如同被圣泉洗濯，只剩下温和的酸楚。亚瑟在一棵杉树下睁开眼睛，身上盖着毯子，身边有火堆的余烬，马匹不知所踪。他尚在尘世，冥界女神不曾将他的灵魂收回，他同时惊喜地发现自己视力完好，世界正如以往一般清晰明亮。  
王子掀开毯子起身在原地跳跃了两下，身体甚至比出发之前更加轻盈。此时大概已近正午，地点离昨天的战场相去不远。他潜意识里将那一切当做一场噩梦，但前胸衣服沾着血迹的裂口让他知道那并不是梦，正是这道锐口令他最终失去意识。在破口下面，肌肤已经完全愈合了，留下一道淡红的疤痕。  
亚瑟急于搞清楚一切，但梅林并不在身侧，他四处都没有找到法师的踪影，因而始终没有质问梅林为何在战场突然弃他于不顾的机会。少年在火堆旁重新坐下，缓慢啃食梅林留下的干粮。脑海被疑问塞满，他困惑自己为何突然做了一个五岁时的梦。这段记忆他已几乎完全忘却，梦境却清晰得纤毫毕现，仿佛飞鹰俯降，将一切收入眼中。手腕上擦伤愈合的细小疤痕让他短暂出神，他想自己是否太过苛责梅林，错误地以恶意揣测他的本心，随即坚决否定自己的动摇。  
童年记忆已像羊皮纸上晕开的墨水般模糊，但他仍记得五岁到八岁，梅林成为他仆人的那三年，是他生命中最后的真正快乐的时光。那时梅林照顾他，纵容他，理解他的一切。他从梅林那里得到了那么多的爱，多得甚至将父母那里缺失的爱都填补完整。大概也因为如此，当八岁那年他亲眼目睹梅林将父亲杀死的场景，他会觉得天崩地裂般地愤怒和绝望，那时残留的震荡甚至到此时犹存回音。从那时起，他不再相信这个人说的任何一个字——你怎能再次相信一个欺骗了你的人？   
很小的时候他父亲曾说他不适合成为王，因他天性里有一种可笑的软弱：他有同情心，会悲悯比他弱小的生命，他会真正在意什么东西或什么人，而这些东西总有一天会反过来成为他的负担。但乌瑟忽略了他性格中坚硬的那一部分，一旦他被触碰了底线，选择拒绝，他就再也不可能被说动。  
一个声音打断他的思绪，令他惊讶地抓着剑跳了起来。那是一声无法形容的可怖的咆哮，仿佛有人将一千口钟同时撞响，震得耳膜发痛。脚下的大地在颤抖，鸟群乌云般从树梢惊起，远处高大的树木纷纷拦腰折断。亚瑟起初以为是地震，但一阵古怪的强风过去，一切归于静寂。他不安地站在原地，心中掠过种种糟糕的猜想，突然发现自己竟然是在担心梅林的安全。他受够了这片诡异的森林，假如梅林不想杀了他，为什么又将他丢在这里自生自灭？  
亚瑟在原地踌躇片刻，决定出去寻找。梅林没有留下什么线索，因此他闭上眼睛转了个圈，以孩子气的方式听天由命地选择寻找的方向。他没有走出很远便看见法师向这边走来，步伐缓慢，眼神游移。亚瑟向他走近一些，看清了梅林脸上梦游般茫然的表情，更令他吃惊的是梅林脸色煞白，左颊有几道细小的血痕。黑色斗篷已经不见，身上朴素的便装满是裂口——他正在流血，却好像根本没注意到自己的状况。  
“梅林？”他放重脚步，谨慎地问。  
他的声音让梅林抖了一下，旋即长舒一口气，将目光投向他。其实那目光并没有投向他，梅林的目光穿过了他，投向虚空中的某个地方。  
“亚瑟。”他的嗓音虚弱沙哑。  
“发生什么事了？你去哪儿了？刚才那是什么声音？”王子大步走向他，抛出一连串问题。但他没来得及获得答案，就在他走到梅林身边的时候，法师咕哝了一句听起来像是“谢天谢地”的话，随即软软地晕了过去。  
亚瑟吓了一跳。战士的本能令他立刻做出反应，在梅林倒下之前揽住了他的腰。  
一刹那间他脑海里已经电光火石地转过去无数个念头，最先清晰起来的竟然是一个无关紧要到有些滑稽的概念：梅林好轻。  
他几乎要唾弃自己的抓不住重点了，满腹心事满脑子问题，哪一样看上去都比梅林的体重来得重要。但一种奇妙的感觉攫住了他，就仿佛那喀索斯第一次透过水面看清自己的容颜时所受到的震动一样，他透过此刻朦胧地看见了潜伏在时间水面下的另一个世界。  
确切地说他并非“看见”，而是感知，在急促摇荡的银色波纹中，他感到自己曾经负担过同样的重量。梅林当然是这么轻，他一直——  
亚瑟的呼吸骤然急促 ，瞳孔紧缩。他突然感到双腿支持不住，抱着梅林在厚厚的林间落叶上跪了下来。  
在左边锁骨下方，靠近心脏的地方，有一道伤痕……  
荣耀属于死去的人，当你活着的时候时候人们只会叫你懦夫……  
朦胧的感觉和破碎的幻影只停留了很短的时间，当亚瑟试图去触及它时，银色的水面便完全被打碎，那个不存在的世界也随即消失。亚瑟大口呼吸，不明白那些散落的断片从何而来，又为何带给自己如此强烈的震动。他现在已能清晰地说出这种情绪的名字，梅林第一次出现时便将这情绪带给了他，那是怀念。  
正午的阳光射穿交疏枝桠，投下稀薄明亮的绿影。一小块亮斑正好落在梅林的嘴唇上，将它原本的颜色遮去了，只剩下光明。法师呼吸微弱平缓，后仰的脖颈苍白修长，好似濒死的天鹅。亚瑟冷静地，肆无忌惮地看着这张脸，意识到这是一个自己苦苦等待多年的时刻。他握住剑柄，缓缓地将剑抽了出来，薄而锋利的刃抵住它的猎物。自梅林将它从幽暗湖底带回尘世，交付给命定成王的少年以来，它还不曾未饮血便归鞘。  
“这是在龙息中淬炼过的剑，极端锋利，极端强大。一切黑魔法在它面前都不堪一击，即便古教的女祭司，蒙受神恩有着不死的躯壳，也将被它摧毁。”   
亚瑟十五岁生日时梅林带回了这把剑，将它珍而重之地放在亚瑟手中，谆谆叮嘱。亚瑟清楚地记得那时梅林风尘仆仆，神色难掩疲惫，欣喜却将他苍白清亮的面容映衬得光彩照人。   
这把剑此后再未离亚瑟左右，他用它杀了第一个人，此后又杀了难以计数的人。此刻他握住冰凉剑柄的手心渗出汗水，觉得有点荒谬：他要用梅林送他的剑亲手了结梅林吗？  
十岁时亚瑟曾试图挑战梅林的权威，他拒绝参加剑术训练，在接待外国来使的宴会上公然忤逆梅林，用激烈的言辞攻击他，将整杯红酒泼在法师的袍子上。那是非常幼稚的挑衅，梅林动动手指便可以让他动弹不得。那天筵席结束后梅林第一次打了他。蛇皮鞭子咬啮肌肤，将衣衫撕裂，在细嫩肌肤上留下鲜红血痕。非常痛，他哭了，不是因为疼痛，而是因为仇恨和屈辱。当俯身在长凳上承受体罚时，男孩大睁着燃烧的蓝眼睛，用力咬紧牙关，一个字一个字地想：我会成为伟大的王。到那一天，我将用最痛苦的方式亲手将你杀死。  
这种幻想在年轻的心脏中翻滚跳动，从不停息。有一天他会将这个男人亲手送上火刑的柴堆，或者将剑一寸寸埋进他的胸膛。他要欣赏梅林脸上最最细微的痛苦表情，看着他一贯的强大和冷静在自己面前尽数崩塌。每当他想到有一天自己将摧毁梅林，血管中便淌过一阵冰凉的兴奋。仇恨构成他八岁以后的人生，他是卡美洛的王储，无人可以染指他至高无上的光荣。  
他想了太多次，他们会有一场艰苦卓绝的战斗，而他最终得胜。或许战斗的火光照亮穹宇，连星辰光芒都为之黯淡。那一定是史诗般伟大的一刻，会被吟游诗人代代传颂。  
而这一刻平凡无奇，和他的幻想相去甚远。他心里甚至有点失望，一个毫无还手之力的梅林。一个瘦削苍白，虚弱到不省人事的梅林。他甚至觉得自己拔出剑都是多余，因为梅林看起来那么脆弱，用一只手就可以扼断他纤细的脖颈。  
胜利来得太轻易便失去了真实感，本应灼热疯狂的心境被浇上一盆凉水，冒出乏味的水汽。他不愿承认，但心底已然开始动摇。亚瑟将剑归鞘，心乱如麻。他从未像现在这样迷惘过。   
“我不是懦夫，不是懦夫，不是懦夫。”他咬着牙在心里一遍遍神经质地重复，“我不杀他并非因为怜悯，而因为我仍然需要他，凭我一己之力无法解除诅咒。”   
这些话慢慢浇熄了胸中燃烧的黑色火焰，亚瑟定了定神，怀着复杂的感情解开梅林的衣扣着手检查伤势。衣物掀开露出胸膛，他惊讶地在梅林身上看到许多交错的陈旧伤痕，凭着一个战士的经验，他判断出这些令人头皮发麻的痕迹来自刀剑、棍棒、绳索和烙铁。岁月已久，伤痕的颜色变得浅淡，但它们曾经竭力试图描画的痛楚却牢牢地烙印在躯体上，不会被任何东西洗去。  
亚瑟思绪打了个结。梅林的强大令人觉得他坚不可摧，显然那不过是一个由幻想构筑的假象。法师神秘的过去似乎被揭去了面纱一角，若隐若现。他继续往下查看，将上衣全部褪下，顿时怔住了，脑中蜂鸣不止。梅林的深色衣服完美地掩盖了伤痕，亚瑟后知后觉衣物不同寻常的湿润触感并非来自露水，而是血——大量的血曾经从法师右腹的伤口中流出来，将布料浸透。伤口小而深，那里一定曾有一支弩箭，深深钉入肌理中，几乎射穿了他的身体。  
为什么他在撒克逊人的伏击中没有及时来救他……？答案已在眼前了。   
一股难以言喻的羞愧席卷了年轻王子的心。亚瑟用颤抖的手撕开披风下摆包扎伤口，将不省人事的法师抱回营地。梅林软绵绵地仰躺在他怀里，脸色灰白，似乎生命已经离他而去。这短短的一段路走起来无比漫长，亚瑟不得不一次又一次停下来，用自己颤抖的指尖去试探梅林的脉搏。忿懑与恨意都消褪了，恐惧压倒了一切。梅林会死，死在他的身边，他的怀里。这简直令人难以容忍——死得毫无声息，毫无价值——跟他自己毫无关系。  
他不能原谅如此匆促的告别。  
*  
爱与死是双生的姐妹，善于将猎物投进粘稠甜蜜的黑暗。他确信自己的脚趾已被冥河的水浸湿，但女神们带着诡秘笑意用黑纱蒙住他的眼睛，将他一路向后拖拽。意识回归伴随着一阵强烈的眩晕，梅林阖着眼睛轻声呻吟，他想自己大概在发烧。  
微弱的水声。一些水滴在脸上，顺着脸颊流下来。或许这是亚瑟催他起身赶路的又一个恶作剧。自己一定睡太久了，以至于现在几乎感觉不到身体的其他部分，麻木得如同被牢牢钉在在地上动弹不得。  
“亚瑟。”梅林在唇间模糊地呢喃，“亚瑟，别闹。”  
水声停止了。寂静占据耳鼓，令人神经紧绷。梅林意识不清地眨眨眼睛，突然在一阵巨大恐慌的驱使下撑着身体坐起来：“亚瑟？！”  
他的声音嘶哑破碎，极度慌乱，目光胡乱扫过面前的空地，双手在身侧摸索。亚瑟被这突然的变故惊得呼吸一窒，扔掉手中湿布，轻柔有力地握住法师的肩膀。   
“我在这里。”他不由自主地使用了温柔的口吻。梅林转向他，惊惶的目光扫过他的脸，漂亮的蓝灰色眼睛没有焦距，在清晨的光线里显得明亮而茫然。   
“亚瑟。”梅林伸手摸到他的衣襟，用尽力气攥在手里，声音软弱得令人难以置信，好像除了这个名字外他再没有什么好说了。意识尚不清醒，剧痛和眩晕慢慢从神经末梢归并入大脑，令他无力再维持坐姿，有一双手温柔地托住他的腰和后颈，将他重新平放在地上。  
“再睡一下吧，你需要休息。”  
梅林似乎打定主意不肯安静下来，固执地抓着亚瑟的衣角，但力道和一只新生的鹿没什么区别，王子轻易地将他的手塞回毯子里，法师微弱地抵抗了一下，手指在亚瑟的掌心里颤抖。他的手冰凉，但其余部分都是滚烫的。当亚瑟托起梅林的头喂他喝水时，梅林温热的蓝色血脉透过脖颈的白皙皮肤在王子指尖轻轻鼓动。  
“现在……是晚上吗？”喝完水后梅林断断续续地问，呼吸因为高烧和疼痛紊乱不堪。  
亚瑟的心慢慢沉进胃里，他早该知道一切幸运都会付出代价。  
“不，现在是早晨，我想大概有八点钟了。”  
“那么”，梅林费力地笑了笑，“你该出发了。”  
“我不会把你一个人留在这里。”亚瑟冷冷地回应。  
“法师不会这么容易就死去。”  
“那些人的余党很可能找来。一个双目失明身受重伤的法师要如何抵抗？”  
“听着，听着，亚瑟”，梅林喘了口气，不打算在这个问题上继续纠缠，“前路艰难，但靠你一人并非不能完成。去树丛那边找到我们的马，我在马鞍下面藏了一卷羊皮纸，你照着做就会成功的。”  
王子瞪着他：“你早就想到会是这样。”  
“以防万一。我活得很久，所以我会非常，非常谨慎……”  
“将我的诅咒转移到你自己身上？让腹部被萨克逊人的弩箭戳一个口子？这就是你的谨慎？无所不能的梅林大人！”亚瑟的怒气在心口翻腾，哽得他必须靠怒吼才能缓解这窒息的感觉，“我不需要！别再自以为是地将这些牺牲施舍给我！”  
“噢。”法师脸色惨白，轻轻地咳嗽起来，“那只是，为卡美洛着想，你知道的。”  
骗子。亚瑟心头浮起一阵绝望。他看着法师苍白平静的脸，知道梅林已经将他的壁垒再度升起。这个人，虚弱不堪，奄奄一息，盲目地躺在他神秘青春的灰烬中。他已被击倒了，仍旧不可战胜。  
他回忆起梅林苏醒前呢喃他的名字，那是一种亚瑟从未听过的亲昵语调，内容更是近乎谵妄，仿佛他是在同另一个名叫亚瑟的人说话。而他突如其来的恐慌发作为这种陌生增添了新的佐证。确实曾有一个亚瑟能够让他方寸大乱，让他软弱不堪，让他露出亲昵和依赖的神情。当梅林无数次注视着自己又将眼神移开的时候，他在透过自己的眼睛看着另一个人，那个人生存在水面以下的世界，如同他的倒影。  
亚瑟打了个冷战。他突然知道了梅林的秘密。或许大部分的梅林他仍然一无所知，但这个秘密已经深深扎根在梅林的灵魂中，掌握了它，就掌握了毁灭梅林的方法。他曾愿意用自己所有珍贵之物交换一个这样的秘密，但此刻，他宁愿自己如摩莉甘神庙中的石像一般无知无觉。  
“我们过了中午再出发。很快就会走出森林，外面会找到村落。你的状况不能再拖下去。”他坚决地说。  
梅林还想说什么，亚瑟打断他：“我不会再听你的命令，我才是王储。”  
“你得经过加冕才行。”梅林合上眼睛疲倦地微笑，声音低得像一句呓语。他睫毛的阴影投在下眼睑，细密纤柔，扫过心脏时没有声音。亚瑟长久地注视他的脸。此时他并不知道，在过去的十三年，梅林曾无数次用同样的眼神在深夜注视他。  
*  
伊莲站在屋顶向西眺望，太阳已亲吻到维洛克山脉的黑色背脊，使它最高处沐浴在如火的光辉中。云层在太阳后方堆积，汹涌光线堆叠出的层层阴影使人恍如看到一个漂浮在云端的城市。少女带着无限渴慕久久凝视天空，似乎想随着鸟群振翼飞去。  
她收回目光，拜博里静谧地躺在她面前，房屋鳞次栉比，炊烟袅袅。在夕阳中它看起来几乎如那云中的城一般金碧辉煌，但魔法只能持续短暂的时间。太阳落山之后，它依旧是被维洛克山和迷雾森林前后包裹的一个寒酸破败的小村落。它们几乎将来自外界的一切都吞噬和阻碍了——拜博里的封闭自古天成，只有极少数的人抵达或离开了这里，那不过是深潭落雨，只漾起轻微的涟漪，村落兀自端然不动。  
但眼下一切都不同了，一股来自外界的激流已将潭水搅乱。她想象自己未曾谋面的那个世界此刻正经历着多么严酷的动荡。或许这个村落也要从漫长的沉睡中苏醒，成为一眼活泉，谁都不知自己将随着水流被裹挟至何方。  
少女望了一眼太阳，云层在加厚，阴影逐渐扩大，被阳光镶上一道金边。她回头看去，深绿的森林不安地沉默着。暴风雨就要来了。  
就在此刻，从浓绿得近乎漆黑的阴影中冒出了两个小点，向村落方向走来，那是两匹马载着它的旅人。他们的身形逐渐清晰，其中一人的发色在夕照辉光中熠熠如金。  
伊莲向四周环视一圈，以一个十四岁少女特有的敏捷从屋顶滑下，立在原地等待。马匹行到近前，金发的年轻客人对旅伴说了些什么，旋即跳下马大步向她走来。伊莲好奇而戒备地打量他，在看清对方的脸时不自主地瑟缩了一下。如此令人目眩的英俊，在她幻想中绝不属于尘世。她怀着近乎敬畏的感情抬起手在胸前划了个十字。  
“请问附近是否可以找到医生？我的朋友伤得很重。”他说得客气而急切，焦灼目光在伊莲脸上短暂地投注片刻，很快又回到旅伴身上。伊莲顺着他的目光看过去，还骑在马上的那人身形摇摇晃晃，仿佛随时都会摔下来。斗篷遮住了脸孔，伊莲凭借较为纤细的体格猜测那是名年轻女子，或许是这位英俊青年的爱侣——他碧蓝眼睛里的关切深情得让旁观者尚且觉得呼吸困难。那是一种灼热的、压抑的、迟疑的眼神，如同密封在黑色匣子里的光，从每一个微小的缺口里不顾一切不能自控地溢出，自己尚不觉察。  
“医生住在教堂西面，我可以替你叫他来。”  
天色已转暗，山风隐隐呼啸，稀疏的雨点落在头顶。她刚说完这句话，发辫被猝然卷起的狂风吹散，也卷起了年轻人原本垂坠的斗篷下摆，让他的装束完全暴露在她眼底。尽管天色昏暗，她依旧敏锐地捕捉到一抹银光，那是被布料刻意遮盖的锁子甲造成的反光。  
就在这一瞬间，她做了一个决定。  
“你要清楚，这里并不安全。”她向他走近一些，压低声音飞快地说。  
亚瑟挑起眉毛，露出疑惑的表情，等着她说下去。  
“最近一段时间所有外来者都要受到盘查，如果被他们发现你来自卡美洛，你和你的朋友都会死。”  
“抱歉，你怎么知道——”  
“我们的村庄已被人控制了，所有人的行动都受到监视。我不能保证刚才没有其他人发现你们到来，无论如何，你们应当尽快找到藏身之处。”  
亚瑟沉吟着，思考了片刻：“为什么我要信任你？”  
“因为我是唯一愿意收留你的人。如果你愿意，大可以亮明身份去别家投宿，恐怕你的运气不会太好。”伊莲耸耸肩，神情无辜，“况且你也没有别的选择了不是吗，你的朋友看上去快撑不住了。”  
她抛出的最后一句话立刻在年轻人身上起了作用。他妥协了，回身将同伴小心地抱下马。对方似乎短暂地失去意识，兜帽滑开，露出一张苍白的脸——年轻男人的脸，深陷在同伴臂弯中，素白肤色与深蓝布料密合，观感无声而惊心动魄。  
伊莲无言地引领亚瑟走进坐落在村庄边缘的低矮茅屋。如果金发少年的面容令她想到神，那么他怀中的人则让她目睹了某种更为隐秘的力量。那是更黑暗的处所，更古老的土地，更加缥缈然而摄人魂魄的圣歌；她感到灵魂虚弱，内心动摇，又因目睹了奇异的美而暗自喜悦。  
*  
受伤之前梅林总会忘记自己是很怕疼的。怕疼本身无可厚非，但倘若一个人又怕疼又擅长忍耐，一点点小伤都会变得异常折磨。没有喊叫或呻吟来转移注意，疼痛本身仿佛贴着骨骼咬啮撕扯脆弱的神经，意识抽离了，痛觉却仍旧牢牢扎根在伤口里。  
很久以前他就学会在意识在场的情况下控制自己不表露任何痛苦。究竟多久以前已经无法确定，但还记得那是个迷宫一般的洞穴，黑暗中走得失去了时间概念和一切对外界的感知。力竭之前他被一阵撕心裂肺的哭声惊醒，许久之后意识到是自己在哭。声音在洞穴的千百条岔路间回荡穿梭，他屏住呼吸，听见哭声的影子在遥远的、遥远的某处仍然凄凉地回荡着，万籁俱寂中只剩下那声破碎的残响。  
从那以后他再也不哭出声音，不因为疼痛喊叫，因为他不再需要了。除了自己，这个世界上没有第二个人会来拯救他；而不被别人听见的痛楚，每一声无非在提醒孤寂是多么漫长的凌迟。偶尔夜里与篝火对坐，他会再施一次那个火花龙的戏法——那几乎是宇宙尽头一般遥远的事了。那个时候，他还是妈妈的孩子。  
眼下他清醒着，仰面躺在一堆干净的稻草上，目不能视，耳鼓内雨声嘈杂。他已虚弱到连动动手指都觉得吃力，但痛觉露出嘲讽的嘴脸，不断提醒生命于他而言不是个可以轻易丢弃的物件。遥远洞穴的回忆与哭泣微渺的尾音如幽灵般在心头浮现，法师胸口一阵刺痛，难受地呛咳起来。震动由腹部波及全身，疼痛的浪潮一寸寸将骨血吞噬，他将尖叫咬在唇齿之间，闭上眼睛竭力忍耐。  
“你知道……痛得厉害的时候，大喊大叫反而会好受一些。”熟悉的，略微低沉的男声在梅林左侧响起。  
亚瑟十八岁，声音在一个介于男人和少年的阶段，语调中已经开始含有那种足够使人臣服的东西。那是自知身份矜贵权柄在握，也笃定自己将接受效忠的人无师自通的咒语。甚至这个咒语已开始落在梅林身上，但显然不是现在——亚瑟的语气仍旧像往常在他面前那样，保持恭敬，划清界限——迟疑，同时不易觉察地胆怯。  
如果说有什么不同以往，那就是他所说的内容，令人难以置信地……温柔。  
这是非常奇妙的一瞬间。就在刚才梅林还以为自己坠入新的黑暗迷宫，将所有痛苦关闭在身体内拒绝呼救。但他未曾想到，这一次的确有某个人留了下来，而且此刻就在他的身边。  
软弱当头泼下席卷全身，梅林几乎没能将眼底涌上的泪意压下去。眼底灼热的同时，一点说不清道不明的寒意自肺腑渐渐流窜到四肢百骸。如果这时候他能动，他会不顾一切地爬起来逃走。  
这感觉太熟悉了。他绝望地、无比冷静地想，再也没有一个人能带给他这种从身体内部被完全击溃的感觉。仅仅一句话，苦心经营十三年的面具几乎毁于一旦。如果光阴真的能够复活，那么它真是要命地精准残酷。巨大的危机感让他绷紧身体，一句话也说不出来。  
亚瑟似乎将他的肌肉绷紧理解为对疼痛的又一波抗拒。头顶传来沉沉的叹息，随后一个温暖的东西擦过嘴唇，令他原本咬紧至出血的唇齿不自觉地松开，舌尖尝到一股甜腻的血腥气。  
“如果不想喊叫，不要咬嘴唇，咬我的手好了。”  
*  
亚瑟其实在梅林醒来的一瞬间就察觉到了。医生冒雨前来，重新处理了伤口。这个过程中梅林没有任何动静，一直在沉睡。他睡着的时候脸显得非常年轻，看起来几乎跟亚瑟差不多大。灰蓝眼珠覆在薄薄的、细腻的眼皮下，睫毛颜色浓郁，投下的影子显得脆弱纤柔。直到他醒的那一刻，眼球才轻微滚动了一下。  
这一刻梅林所想的世界，是他能触摸到的这一个，还是水面以下的那个？  
亚瑟不能停止思考这个问题，就像他不能让自己的视线从自己的师长身上移开一样。甚至他自己都没有意识到，在梅林眼盲之后，曾经那些眼角余光无意识的停留，已变成了近乎肆无忌惮的注视。明知永无回应，却带有禁忌的喜悦，好似长久闭锁的城门豁然洞开，全然不设防。  
这简直是一种引诱。  
他将手指擦过梅林的嘴唇，脑子里浮现出大写加粗的“僭越”。长久以来他针对梅林的所有行为都出于各种各样的私心，唯独这次的私心让他在旁人看不清的地方涨红了脸。  
门扇吱呀作响将此刻的寂静打散，亚瑟收回手回头看时，伊莲已经披着湿漉漉的雨衣轻快地走进来。她棕红色发辫的末梢被雨水浸湿，灰色的大眼睛闪闪发亮：“我已经将马牵到西面森林里了，因为你说不需要拴住它们，保险起见我往森林里多走了些。”  
她将雨衣挂在门后钩子上，目光在梅林身上打了个转：“噢，看来医生已经离开了。”少女带着促狭的微笑乜斜着亚瑟：“我是否进来得不是时候？打断什么了吗？”  
“你在说什么……”亚瑟窘迫地看了一眼梅林，后者阖着眼睛仿佛置身事外。这个十四岁的女孩子机敏得令人吃惊。  
“得了吧，你看他的眼神。”伊莲轻笑着不再说下去，开始动手帮她的外祖母准备晚餐。那慈祥的老妇人由于年事已高几乎失聪，伊莲试图扯着嗓门向她解释家中为何出现了两个陌生客人，但说实在的，老妇人看上去并不在乎，一心一意地烤制着土豆饼。  
“如果你想问的话，我父母都去世了，家中现在只剩下我和外祖母两人。”晚饭行将结束时伊莲主动说。亚瑟知道这是一场谈话开始的征兆。  
他想了想，问了最好奇的问题：“你怎么知道我们从卡美洛来？”  
女孩咬着嘴唇犹豫了一会儿。  
“因为你穿着锁子甲。”她说，“那是我父亲的锁子甲。”

-tbc


End file.
